militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Bibliography of Harry S. Truman
Bibliography of Harry S. Truman is a selective list of scholarly works about Harry S. Truman, the thirty-third President of the United States (1945–1953). Bibliography Biographies * * Avner, Yehuda The Prime Ministers: An Intimate Narrative of Israeli Leadership (2010) (Chapter 9, '' A Walk with Harry Truman'') ISBN 978-1-59264-278-6 * Bernstein, Barton J., Ed. The Truman Administration: A Documentary History (1966); 2nd edition published as Politics and Policies of the Truman Administration (1970). * reprinted in Hamby 1974, pp. 52–68. * * * * Ferrell, Robert H. ed. Dear Bess: The Letters from Harry to Bess Truman, 1910–1959 (1983) * Ferrell, Robert H. ed. Off the Record: The Private Papers of Harry S. Truman (1980). * Ferrell, Robert H. Harry S. Truman: A Life (1994) * * * * * Hamby, Alonzo L. Man of the People: A Life of Harry S. Truman (1995) * * Kirkendall, Richard S. Harry S. Truman Encyclopedia (1990) * * Miller, Merle Plain Speaking: An Oral Biography of Harry S. Truman (1974) Putnam Publishing Group. ISBN 0-399-11261-8. London: Gollancz Ltd. (1974) ISBN 0-575-01841-0 (Reprint (2005) by Black Dog & Leventhal Publishers. ISBN 1-57912-437-2) * Neal, Steve ed. Miracle of '48: Harry Truman's Major Campaign Speeches & Selected Whistle-Stops (2003) * * * Truman, Margaret. Harry S. Truman. William Morrow and Co. (1973). memoir by his daughter Foreign policy * * * Robert A. Divine. "The Cold War and the Election of 1948," The Journal of American History, Vol. 59, No. 1 (Jun., 1972), pp. 90–110 in JSTOR * * Gaddis, John Lewis. "Reconsiderations: Was the Truman Doctrine a Real Turning Point?" Foreign Affairs 1974 52(2): 386–402. ISSN 0015-7120 * * Ivie, Robert L. "Fire, Flood, and Red Fever: Motivating Metaphors of Global Emergency in the Truman Doctrine Speech." Presidential Studies Quarterly 1999 29(3): 570–591. ISSN 0360-4918 * * * Lacey, Michael J. ed. The Truman Presidency (1989) * * Matray, James. "Truman's Plan for Victory: National Self Determination and the Thirty-Eighth Parallel Decision in Korea," Journal of American History 66 (September, 1979), 314–333. Online at JSTOR * Merrill, Dennis. "The Truman Doctrine: Containing Communism and Modernity" Presidential Studies Quarterly 2006 36(1): 27–37. ISSN 0360-4918 * Offner, Arnold A. "'Another Such Victory': President Truman, American Foreign Policy, and the Cold War." Diplomatic History 1999 23(2): 127–155. ISSN 0145-2096 * Pelz, Stephen. "When the Kitchen Gets Hot, Pass the Buck: Truman and Korea in 1950," Reviews in American History 6 (December 1978), 548–555. Online at Project MUSE * Paul G. Pierpaoli Jr.; Truman and Korea: The Political Culture of the Early Cold War. University of Missouri Press, 1999 online edition * * Smith, Geoffrey S. "'Harry, We Hardly Know You': Revisionism, Politics and Diplomacy, 1945–1954," American Political Science Review 70 (June 1976), 560–582. Online at JSTOR * * Wainstock, Dennis D. Truman, MacArthur, and the Korean War (1999) online edition * Walker, J. Samuel. Prompt and Utter Destruction: Truman and the Use of Atomic Bombs against Japan (1997) online edition * Walker, J. Samuel. "Recent Literature on Truman's Atomic Bomb Decision: A Search for Middle Ground" Diplomatic History April 2005 – Vol. 29 Issue 2 Pp 311–334 Domestic policy * Bolles, Blair (1952), How to Get Rich in Washington: Rich Man's Division of the Welfare State, New York: Norton. * * Brooks, Karl Boyd, ed. The Environmental Legacy of Harry S. Truman, (Kirksville: Truman State University Press, 2009. xxxvi, 145 pp. ISBN 978-1-931112-93-2 * * * * * Gardner, Michael R. Harry Truman and Civil Rights: Moral Courage and Political Risks. Southern Illinois University Press, 2002. xx + 276 pp. ISBN 0-8093-2425-3. online review online edition * Hartmann, Susan M. Truman and the 80th Congress (1971) * Heller, Francis H. Economics and the Truman Administration (1981) * Kirkendall, Richard S. ed. Harry's Farewell: Interpreting and Teaching the Truman Presidency (2004) essays by scholars * Koenig, Louis W. The Truman Administration: Its Principles and Practice (1956) * * Lacey, Michael J. ed. The Truman Presidency (1989) * R. Alton Lee; Truman and Taft-Hartley: A Question of Mandate. University of Kentucky Press, 1966 online edition * Levantrosser, William F. ed. Harry S. Truman: The Man from Independence (1986). 25 essays by scholars and Truman aides. online edition * Marcus, Maeva Truman and the Steel Seizure Case: The Limits of Presidential Power (1994) * Pierpaoli, Paul G. Jr. Truman and Korea: The Political Culture of the Early Cold War. University of Missouri Press, 1997. ISBN 0-8262-1206-9. focus on the homefront online review * Pietrusza, David (2011), 1948: Harry Truman's Improbable Victory and the Year that Changed America, New York: Union Square Press. * Ryan, Halford R. Harry S. Truman: Presidential Rhetoric (1993) online edition * Theoharis, Athan. The Truman Presidency: The Origins of the Imperial Presidency and the National Security State (1979). Online sources * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Audio and video sources * 29 Audio/Video Clips of Harry Truman *Audio clips of Truman's speeches Truman on US postage stamps * * * * * Other bibliographies *Annotated bibliography for Harry S. Truman from the Alsos Digital Library for Nuclear Issues External links *[http://www.booknotes.org/Watch/27217-1/David+McCullough.aspx Booknotes interview with David McCullough on Truman, July 19, 1992.] *[http://www.booknotes.org/Watch/157020-1/Zachary+Karabell.aspx Booknotes interview with Zachary Karabell on The Last Campaign: How Harry Truman Won the 1948 Election, June 4, 2000.] *[http://www.booknotes.org/Watch/167668-1/Steve+Neal.aspx Booknotes interview with Steve Neal on Harry and Ike: The Partnership That Remade the Postwar World, February 10, 2002.] Truman Category:Harry S. Truman Truman